His Little Girl
by booknerdjewel
Summary: He knew why they were in Phantom, Texas. He didn't want to tell his little brother until they reached the town. He had to think about how he was going to tell Sam. He hasn't told anyone his secret. Not even his father. It's a secret he's kept for a very long time. It wasn't a bad secret, he just didn't want anything to happen to them.


**AN: Hey guys! So I have changed this chapter and the story line has changed a little bit, but not by much. I just didn't like the names of mother and daughter or the way the chapter ended so I changed it. Hopefully, I will have the second chapter to this story posted next Wednesday. However, I started school this week so I do not know when I'll have time to right or have time to post so please hang with me. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks- JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Phantom, Texas_

 _Pop. 2300_

The well known black 1967 chevy impala drives into the new town. Sam, in the passenger's seat, is wondering what they are doing in this town. He doesn't have a clue on why they are in this town. Dean continues driving as quickly as he can, wanting to reach his destination as fast as possible. He doesn't want to waste anymore time. Dean, he knew. He knew why they were in Phantom, Texas. He didn't want to tell his little brother until they reached the town. He had to think about how he was going to tell Sam. He hasn't told anyone his secret. Not even his father. It's a secret he's kept for a very long time. It wasn't a bad secret, he just didn't want anything to happen to _them._ He wouldn't know what he would do if anything happened to them. He has done everything in his power to protect them. Which is why he hasn't told anyone about them. He's done everything to protect them. But then only a few days ago, he got a call from _her._ He hadn't heard her voice for almost nine years. When he heard her voice he knew instantly that something was wrong.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Dean walks into the motel room they were currently staying at. Sam was still out, researching_. _With nothing else to do, Dean decides to get some sleep in. The past few nights, he has been having a hard time sleeping so catching up on sleep wasn't a bad idea. He was just about to lay down on the bed when his cell phone starts ringing. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He looks at the caller id and immediately answers it…_

" _Juliette?" Dean questions._

" _Dean, hi," the caller, Juliette, says._

" _What's wrong?" Dean asks. "Is-"_

" _Chloe is fine," Juliette says. "I just think it would be a good idea if you came to get her."_

" _Why?" Dean asks. "Isn't she more safe with you than she is with me. I don't even have a permanent address. We agreed on this-"_

" _I know, I know," Juliette says. "But something weird is going on. I'm afraid Chloe is going to get hurt."_

" _Juliette," Dean says, sternly. "What is going on? Tell me right now. What do you mean something weird is going on?"_

" _I don't know," Juliette pauses. "A bunch of teenagers have been going missing. Everyone says it has something to do with the Carter House, they go in and never come out. A few days ago, a few hunters found some of the teenagers bodies. I'm afraid Chloe is going to there and something bad is going to happen. Dean, I need your help. I can't lose my baby."_

" _Juliette," Dean says. "Breathe, baby. Sam and I will be there as soon as we can. In the meantime, do not, do you hear me, do not let Chloe out of your site. Keep her home, stock up on food… Do you still have the things I gave you?"_

" _Yes," Juliette says._

" _Alright," Dean says. "Get all that stuff, go into the safe room. Line the doors and the whole room with salt. You got that? Stay in that room until I get there."_

" _Okay," Juliette says. "How long do you think it's going to take you to get here?"_

" _Two hours at the most," Dean says. "We're not that far away."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Are you going to tell me why we are in Phantom, Texas?" Sam asks. "And why we dropped everything to come here? What's so important here?"

"I haven't told anyone this, not even Dad," Dean says, focusing his eyes on the road. "When I was twenty-one, I met this girl. Her name was Juliette. We spent six months together before I had to leave to go a hunting trip. I was gone for awhile, about eight months. When I came back, I found out Juliette was pregnant. Soon after, she gave birth to our daughter. Her name is Chloe Maryrose Winchester. I couldn't stay with them. Dad had me working on long trips. Finally, nine years ago, we decided that I would stay away. In order to protect them, I had to stay away. So I did. Juliette called me today, it was the first time I heard her voice in nine years. Some local teenagers went missing in this Carter house and she's worried so here we are."

"You have a daughter?" Sam asks.

"Yep," Dean says.

"How you didn't tell me?" Sam asks.

"I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't want her or Juliette to get hurt," Dean says. "I love them and I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to them."

"You love Juliette?" Sam asks.

Dean is quiet for a minute. Yes, he loves Juliette. He has loved Juliette since the first moment he laid eyes on her. There was something he didn't tell Sam. He couldn't tell Sam. actually, he didn't want to tell Sam. It is a secret known only to Juliette and himself. That secret… Juliette and him are husband and wife. They got married when Dean came back from his trip and discovered Juliette was pregnant. They were still married to this day. He's still much in love with her as he was when he met her all those years ago. He's still much in love with her even though they haven't seen each other in nine years. Nine years. It's been nine years since he's seen his wife and daughter. Now they are in danger which means he has to go back to them and protect them. He knows he should tell Sam the whole story. They were brothers and they needed to trust each other which means Dean needs to Sam the truth.

"Sam," Dean says, getting Sam's attention. "Juliette. She isn't like all the other girls I've dated. She's different. She didn't run away when I told her about what I do. She didn't think I was crazy. We fell in love. I had to leave. Came back, she was pregnant… The second night of my return, we went to the local church and got married. She's my wife. I married not only because she was carrying my child but also because I loved her. I still love her. Nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing is going change the fact that I love my wife and daughter."

"You really love her," Sam says. "How come you've never told me about this before?"

"I needed to protect them," Dean says. "By not saying anything about them, I was protecting them. I need to protect them. That's why I want to destroy every bad thing out there. I don't want anything or anyone hurting them. I don't want Chloe to have the same life I have grown up to live. It wasn't fair to us, Sammy, we were shaped into this life. By protecting Chloe, by making sure, she is never exposed to our lifestyle she will never have to do what we do."

"What about now?" Sam asks. "With this mysterious house? It seems the dangers has reached Chloe. You know, Dean, you can't protect Chloe forever, she's going to find out."

Dean slams on the brakes causing the car to come to a complete stop. Dean tightens his grip on the steering wheel so much that his knuckles turn white. He takes a few deep angry breaths. Yes, he has thought about the fact that he couldn't protect his daughter forever, but he has to try. He doesn't want anything to happen to his little girl. He doesn't know what he would do if anything happened to his daughter. He would never forgive himself. That's why he had to leave, to begin with, to protect them.

"Dean," Sam says. "What are you going to do? You are not going to be able to protect Chloe forever. You said Chloe as been in this small town for her whole life, she's going to want to leave this place and she's going to come across the bad, dark things in this world. Don't you think it's time that you tell your daughter the truth about what you do and why you left her…"

Dean side punches Sam in the face instantly causing Sam's nose to start bleeding. Dean closes his eyes and sighs before reaching into the back of the impala grabbing a bandana and tossing it into Sam's lap. Sam lifts the bandana up to his nose, he looks over at Dean. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, but he did and he got punch in the nose for it. Sam looks at Dean and carefully watches his eyes and face expressions. Sam can see the small tears forming in his brother's eyes. Sam can see the quiver of his brother's lips. Dean's hands move from the steering wheel, where they had returned after Dean had punched Sam, to his lap. Dean tightens his hands into a fist, trying to will himself not to cry. He is not a man who normally cries, but there are a few things that lead him to tears.

"I'm sorry," Dean says. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have punched you. I just… I just don't like to think about how Chloe is going to be exposed to the dangers out there. Not matter how old she is or how tough she is, she will always be my little girl and I will always find ways to protect her."

"Alright," Sam says. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't realize this was a hard subject for you."

"Bitch," Dean smiles.

"Jerk," Sam smiles.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks guys for reading! Like I mentioned before, I don't know when I will be posting again because I have school and have to focus on that so I do, sadly, have to put my writing to the side for now. Thanks again for reading, JuJuB7**


End file.
